1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus, a method and a computer-readable medium analyzing components using an X-ray, and more particularly, to an apparatus, a method and a computer-readable medium analyzing components using an X-ray, which may analyze a component ratio of an object by employing X-ray images photographed using the X-ray having various wavelengths and by utilizing a thickness of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays may be electromagnetic waves having a relatively short wavelength, and are generated when electrons released by a cathode at a high velocity collide with a heavy metal within a vacuum. X-rays may have high penetrating abilities with respect to objects, and may be changed into visible rays by employing a fluorescent effect.
In addition, X-rays can be photographed, and a part of penetrated X-rays may be absorbed into an object to be attenuated. Thus, changes in density or thickness of the object can be detected by means of photographing with X-rays.
A conventional method of analyzing components of an object by utilizing X-ray images photographed using X-rays having various wavelengths may not separate and analyze similar components included in the object. For example, a human body includes bones, water, and fat, but since the water and the fat have a similar attenuation curve of X-rays, a component ratio of the water and the fat cannot be obtained.